


Renegades in Unison

by saccharinelemons



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: AU of an AU, Biting, Cafe AU, M/M, Partially Clothed Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Table Sex, breaking of sanitation laws, except on a counter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saccharinelemons/pseuds/saccharinelemons
Summary: Ranmaru Kuronomikado thanks Reiji Kotobukimikado for coming to his rescue.Based off the Utapri Shining Live game event "Renegades in Unison" (Shining Academy Series).





	Renegades in Unison

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I completed the story for this event in full but not the stories for previous Shining Academy events so if something is wrong, whoops!
> 
> This fic is based on the event of the same name. It focuses on what seems to be a TV drama series focused on a school with some sketchy stuff going down, with the cast of Starish and Quartet Night playing various roles. In "Renegades in Unison", the focus is on "Reiji Kotobukinomikado" and "Ranmaru Kuronomikado", who both work in a cafe that Reiji owns. This fic can be read as a general Reiji/Ranmaru fic but was written with the drama roles in mind.

**** Warm afternoon sunlight peeked through curtains, casting a pattern of thin bars of light across the cafe. It was peaceful and quiet, a sharp contrast to the loud echoes of the warehouse from last night. Here, there was only the white noise of Reiji Kotobukinomikado going about the cafe, prepping it for business in the second half of the day.

Ranmaru Kuronomikado watched him, arms folded over his chest. Normally he’d be helping too, but Reiji had firmly told him to “take it easy” today after the exhausting night he had. Ranmaru didn’t argue; he wasn’t as young as he used to be, and even slept in this morning.

_ ‘Feelin’ almost normal now, though,’ _ he thought, watching Reiji begin his final task of wiping the cashier counter and display case clean.  _ ‘Feelin’ kinda perky, actually.’ _

His eyes slowly traced Reiji’s form, traveling from the top of his head to the bottom of the comfortable non-slip shoes he wore in the cafe. The distance wasn’t far; it still surprised Ranmaru from time to time how small Reiji was compared to himself. It was amazing that this guy, who was borderline petite when standing next to his gang members, was at one time the leader of the biggest gang in town.

_ ‘He’s still got it, too.’ _ Ranmaru remembered the way Reiji had fought last night. It was practically nostalgic, for Reji had moved just like he did when they were still in school.  _ ‘It’s like he hasn’t aged a day.’ _

Well, that was a bit untrue. Reiji  _ had _ aged, just a little, but whereas Ranmaru felt like he was becoming a stale piece of bread, Reiji was only getting better. Ranmaru studied the man’s shoulders, waist, and finally, his butt. Where there used to be only lean, teenage boy, there were now soft curves over muscles maintained not from fighting, but from lifting heavy boxes and furniture. If not for the cafe work and being on his feet all day, Reiji’s habit of eating his own cafe food would have created even more curves.

_ ‘Too bad. I like grabbin’.’ _

Ranmaru decided he was done just looking. He approached Reiji from behind, who was just finishing the last stroke of the cloth. His hands, large enough to span Reiji’s waist, landed on his hips with his fingers digging in a little for purchase. The flesh under the denim jeans gave, and Ranmaru hummed with approval.

“Hey, I gotta open in a couple minutes,” Reiji said, swatting at Ranmaru’s hands with the cloth.

“S’fine.” Ranmaru leaned his head down to nuzzle Reiji’s neck under the curtain of thick brown hair.

“It’s not fine, I already missed one afternoon of business-” Reiji’s complaint was cut off by a small gasp as Ranmaru lightly nipped his neck. “O-oi, what’s gotten into you?”

“I got hungry.”

Ranmaru’s hands left their spot and teased their way under the apron and up into Reiji’s shirt that was tucked into his jeans. It was hot, seeing the fabric of the apron moving as his hands caressed and grabbed as he pleased.

“I know you’re always starving after a fight, but I can’t give you anything to eat right now,” Reiji retorted, but he didn’t fight off Ranmaru’s advances. “Seriously, what’s up?”

Ranmaru ignored the question and nipped the other side of Reiji’s neck instead. One hand traveled up to thumb a nipple, and the other slid down to unbutton his jeans. Reiji made a surprised noise when the hand slipped into his jeans and palmed his cock over his underwear. In reply, the hand on his nipple pinched it lightly, making Reiji hiss.

“You’re being really persistent today…”

Reiji twisted his head, and Ranmaru knew he was giving in. He kissed Reiji, tongue diving in as soon as their lips made contact. His hands moved away from their positions and met around Reiji’s butt, squeezing the soft mounds once and then twice as he relished the feel of them. Reiji moaned softly into his mouth, and leaned forward onto the counter as Ranmaru pressed against him.

Giving him a chance to breathe, Ranmaru released Reiji’s mouth and returned to his neck. He bit him a little harder, then licked and sucked at the spot until he was satisfied. During this, he kept up his massage, until Reiji was arching himself further into Ranmaru’s hands without realizing. Reiji’s breath was shaky; he was obviously trying to keep it steady, but failed, and Ranmaru smirked against his neck. He kissed the spot he abused, then straightened his back and pulled his hands away.

With a light smack to Reij’s butt, Ranmaru pulled a condom out of his back pocket and placed it on the counter. Reiji made a startled noise.

“Here? Ran, seriously-”

“Gotta tell you thanks.” Ranmaru cut him off with another kiss as he pulled a discreet travel-sized bottle out the inner pocket of his jacket. After more than a few spontaneous sessions, he had taken to carrying a small bottle of lube with him. The condom he’d grabbed on a whim before leaving his house.

“Thanks for what? Last night?” Reiji huffed as his pants were jerked down his hips. “C’mon, you know you don’t have to thank me for that.”

“Made me glad I gave you a copy of my key,” Ranmaru said, dodging his words. He dribbled some lube on his fingers then set to work with one hand going down between Reiji’s cheeks and the other returning to his chest.

Reiji grumbled. Ranmaru leaned over his shoulder, and saw a small tent forming under the apron. Feeling a sense of possessive pride, he nuzzled his ear and grazed his teeth over it. A small whine crept through Reiji’s lips and his face turned crimson. His legs shuddered as he was teased open by Ranmaru’s diligent fingers, and soon Ranmaru’s free hand was used to support him.

“Hah, what...what if I have customers outside…” Reiji clamped a hand over his mouth to muffle another moan as Ranmaru’s fingers delved deeper and pressed against his prostate.

“Mmm, don’ care…”

Ranmaru’s own jeans were wicked tight across his groin. Satisfied that Reiji was loose enough, he grabbed the cloth Reiji was using earlier and wiped his fingers off on it, then dropped it on the floor. With practice, he quickly pulled his cock out and rolled the condom on. Reiji turned around and pulled him in for another kiss. Blood roaring in his veins, Ranmaru suppressed his urges in order to answer the kiss the way Reiji liked it — deep, slow, and with long strokes of the tongue.

“I  _ am _ glad you’re alright, y’know,” Reiji panted after they pulled apart. “I would have killed someone if they actually shot you with that gun.”

“I know.” And Ranmaru loved him for it; the contrast of cheerful barista in a sunny cafe and the image of blood sprays across the shirt of a powerful fighter made his cock twitch. He grabbed Reiji and hefted him up on the counter, ignoring the protest of sore muscles and a bruise on his arm. “Now lemme thank you already.”

“Fine, fine, but you’re cleaning this up when we’re done,” Reiji pouted.

Ranmaru yanked Reji’s pants down and off his ankles, then flipped the apron out of his way. He tugged on his waist, making Reiji throw his hands around Ranmaru’s neck to keep from falling. With some fumbling, lube was applied to his cock, and the nearly empty bottle joined the cloth on the floor.

“Ah!” Reiji pressed his face into Ranmaru’s shoulder when he was penetrated without warning. “Nngh, warn me next time-ah!”

Ranmaru kissed his cheek in apology, then plowed on, thrusting in and out with pleasure. Reiji’s heat was wrapped tightly around him, making his thoughts turn to fuzzy static. All sounds were muted except for the wet sounds of skin against skin. He was barely able to register that Reiji was still muffling his moans, and that his face was still pressed into the jacket.

With a flash of annoyance, Ranmaru’s base instincts kicked in, and he growled while digging his fingers into Reiji’s ass. He pulled his hips forward, thrusting in deeper than before and making Reiji wrap his legs around Ranmaru’s waist. Unable to stay against his shoulder, Reiji was forced to hang from his neck, and was nearly laying across the counter completely.

“Ha, Ran-nngh, hah, ah…!”

“Louder,” Ranmaru said in Reiji’s ear. “Don’t hold back.”

“Someone outside...might hear…” Reiji’s grip tightened and he moaned, unable to hold back when Ranmaru’s cock hit him in  _ just _ the right way. “Ah! Ah, right there!”

His cries grew louder as the thrusts grew harder. His shoulders were flat on the counter now, and his hips held in midair by Ranmaru’s iron grip. He still had his arms around Ranmaru’s neck, but that was fine; Ranmaru didn’t want him to let go anyway.

_ ‘Mine,’ _ his mind declared through the lusty haze. Reiji’s face was flushed down his neck and his hair was a mess across the counter. This man, who had laid him flat back in high school more than once and taken down guys twice his size with ease, was taking cock on the countertop in his cafe while wearing an apron. It was a precious sight and he never wanted to let go of it.

“Hngh, Ran, touch me please…!” Reiji keened, his hips shuddering in Ranmaru’s hands. “Please, I’m close…!”

Ranmaru obliged without words; it was tough on his arms but he managed to get a hand between them to touch Reiji’s cock, and was surprised to find it drenched in pre-cum. Reiji cried out at the contact, and began to tighten around Ranmaru’s shaft. With a snarl, Ranmaru slammed his hips against him, burying deeper as he came. Reiji writhed beneath him, cumming all over Ranmaru’s hand and his apron.

“R-ran…!”

Ranmaru eased his hold on Reiji, and kissed his neck and face as he slowly came down. “Don’t let go of me yet,” he said, and carefully lifted Reiji off the counter. Despite his feet on the ground, Reiji remained attached to him.

“Ho-hold on...can’t seem to stand…” Reiji panted, still out of breath. “Whew...I’m gonna feel that tomorrow…”

“I already do,” Ranmaru chuckled, stroking Reiji’s head with his clean hand. “Want me to help out tonight after all?”

“You better, after that! Jeez, I can’t believe you sometimes!”

Reiji’s pout was too cute. Ranmaru kissed it, making Reiji sigh and forget his complaints yet again. “You love it, that’s why you haven’t kicked me out yet.” With a smirk, he let go of Reiji so he could wash his hands and button his pants back up. “Don’t forget to change your apron, by the way.”

Reiji looked down at his front. “Aw man, this was my last one…!”

—————-

 

Outside, Ren dangled his chain in front of a playful stray cat. He was crouched outside the cafe’s front door, which had the only window in the cafe without a curtain.  _ ‘I wonder if I should just go home today,’ _ he thought, sighing as his stomach growled.

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I have to type Kotobukinomikado or Kuronomikado, a piece of my soul dies.


End file.
